


I kissed a girl

by theWholeShebang



Series: Lost and found [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay Parents, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kisses, Sexual Orientation, fluff at the breakfast table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang
Summary: Ximena kissed a girl, but did she like it?Also known as the story in which Ximena blushes a lot.





	I kissed a girl

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was actually put in my head by sarux who wondered something along the lines what if Ximena thought she liked a girl. Since Canal Pride was in Amsterdam this weekend (and it was wonderful!), I figured now is as good a time as any to post this short stand-alone random oneshot.  
I really wanted to upload another part of the series, but I hope this doesn't feel rushed.

_June, junior year_

Debbie looked up surprised when the front door opened, and her daughter walked in.  
'You're home early, we figured you'd be sleeping through the morning', she noted as Ximena dropped her backpack by the door and walked into the kitchen.  
Ximena yawned. 'Cecilia's parents wanted to go their beach house for the weekend, so they needed to leave early.'  
'Didn't they invite you with them?', asked Debbie as Ximena helped herself to a cup of coffee.  
'They did.', replied Ximena, seating herself down at the table. 'but I have this thing tonight with Con.'

Constance had gotten tickets for a movie premier and Ximena had been excited to go, so Debbie figured it was worth to stay in the sweltering heat of the city for that.

'Mama up yet?', asked Ximena, since Lou was known to sleep in on weekends.

'She is in the shower.', replied Debbie. 'Have you had breakfast yet?'

Ximena could not answer since her mouth was stretched open in a yawn but she managed to nod. She was sipping her coffee when Lou came down the stairs.

'Morning, my loves.', she greeted her two girls and walked over to the coffee pot.

'Where did the coffee go?', wondered Lou annoyed, waving the empty pot. 'Didn't we try to set some rules about Ximena's coffee intake?'

'Yeah, you tried', said Ximena, downing her coffee quickly before her mother could steal it. 'But you failed.'

Debbie slipped her own cup towards Lou and grinned. 'Cut her some slack Lou, she had a party last night.'

Lou smelled the insides of Debbie's cup in disgust before returning the cup to her girlfriend, not impressed by the amount of milk and honey in the coffee.

She eyed her daughter. 'Are you hangover?', questioned Lou.

Ximena blushed. 'No.'

'Not the parties I remember when I was seventeen.', Lou muttered. 'Did you have fun?'

Ximena nodded.

'Did you meet someone?', asked Debbie, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Ah', noted Lou. 'That is the only thing Debbie remembers from her high school parties, the hook-ups.'

Ximena busied herself with making some more coffee for the three of them as Lou and Debbie got lost in a discussion about their behavior at parties through the decades.

'I actually did kiss somebody', she announced. Debbie and Lou both fell quiet.  
'Did you kiss Cecilia?', prompted Debbie after it became clear that Ximena was not going to continue on her own.  
Ximena shook her head offended. 'No, Cecilia is my best friend.', her tone suggested that she found her mom very foolish for thinking that.  
Debbie and Lou shared a look, it was the most logical assumption, as Ximena had accompanied her lesbian friend Cecilia to a queer-party.  
It was silent for a few seconds except for the buzzing sound of the coffee machine.

'So, who did you kiss?', asked Lou carefully. Ximena was acting a bit weird, she was offering them information but also, she was not very talkative and Lou was not sure how much they should press the issue.

A slight blush appeared on her daughter's cheeks, but Ximena stayed silent.  
'But you kissed a girl?', questioned Debbie. Ximena turned red, confirming Debbie's question.  
Debbie shared a look with Lou, she felt like they should know how to handle that information. They had both been there before, yet she was completely lost for words.

Lou also did not seem sure how to handle the situation.  
'Why don't you sit down with us, sweetheart?', she asked, gesturing to the table. Ximena settled herself on an empty chair, drawing her knees up, hugging them. She finally looked up to her moms, who were both watching her with interest.

'I'm not gay', she sighed sadly. She seemed disappointed.

Debbie felt Lou's eyes on her, but she shrugged. She did not know why Ximena was behaving so odd.

'Do you want to be gay?', asked Debbie not able to keep the surprise from her voice.

Ximena just raised her shoulders in a shrug. 'I just think it would be easier…', she said softly.

This was absolutely a weird response and Debbie and Lou found themselves sharing a look once again.

'Why do you feel like it would be easier to be gay?', pried Lou tentatively.

Ximena stayed quiet for a long time, intertwining her fingers a few times. Debbie felt a nervous laugh bubble in her throat. What was happening? Was it as scary to be straight to your gay parents as it was coming out as queer to your hetero parents?

'I just feel like it would be easier if I don't have to be with a _man_ again.', explained Ximena finally, her eyes focused on her hands. Debbie pressed her lips together, all urges of laughing had disappeared from her chest.

'O, honey', sighed Lou softly.

Debbie stood up to focus on the coffee pot, feeling the need to do something with her hands. She petted Ximena' hair when she walked past, but Ximena did not lean into her touch.

'Sweetie, you cannot force yourself to be gay in the same way as you cannot force yourself to be straight.', said Debbie, when she stood at the counter. 'Believe me, I've tried.'

Lou nodded solemnly. 'And please don't force yourself to kiss people if you don't want to.'

Ximena had unfolder her knees and sat a little bit more relax in her seat, her head was resting on a palm as she eyed Lou.  
'I know', she nodded. 'It was just that she was really pretty and really nice to me and I just figured I should give it a try… You know, it would solve a lot of my anxiety.'

Lou let out a tiny smile, she found Ximena's reasoning pretty cute and she was also really impressed by the amount of self-reflection Ximena showed at the moment.

'You know what', said Debbie as she placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of Lou and sat down at the arm of her chair. 'I don't hate that your first kiss was with a girl, no matter with whom you end up.'

Ximena shook her head with a tiny smirk. 'That was not my first kiss', she informed her moms.

Lou lowered her cup of coffee which had been on route to her mouth. 'What happened during your trafficked time does not count', she said strictly to Ximena.

Ximena rolled her eyes.  
'I know', she said with a hint of attitude in her voice, because she felt like her moms brought that up a little bit too often. 'It was _before_ that.'

Another stunned silence fell over the kitchen but less tense than the previous ones.

'Care to elaborate?', questioned Debbie, her hand was tracing patterns on Lou's shoulder.

'O- uhm…', Ximena's cheeks reddened. 'His name was Sebastián, we were twelve, he was really cute.'

She shyly looked up to her moms, who were watching her with amused smiles.

'Adorable', concluded Debbie. Ximena turned an even darker shade of red.  
Lou nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arm around Debbie's hip.  
'Any more kisses we should know about?', she asked.

'I once tried to kiss Hernando.', confessed Ximena and Lou could feel Debbie tense up next to her. As far as they knew Hernando was a boy with whom she had stuck during her times on the streets of Tijuana when she was thirteen and as far as they knew he had been several years older.

'Really, what happened?', asked Debbie lightly, and if it were not for the arm Lou had wrapped around Debbie, she would not have noticed how tense she was.

'It was his 19th birthday', explained Ximena, playing with the clasp of her watch. 'And he wanted to celebrate with me, so he -uhm- we shared a bottle of tequila...'

She glanced up to her moms but Lou was not judging. She was actually impressed by how few substances Ximena had used during her year on the streets, knowing that the girl had tried to stay away from drugs as much as she could.

'It was actually the first time I was drunk', she consoled her moms. 'And I had this huge crush on him. So, I tried to kiss him.'

Lou heard a sharp intake of breath from Debbie and she dug her nails in Debbie's hip.

'He stopped me though', continued Ximena. 'said that I was too little, that I was drunk and that he did not want to take advantage of the situation.'

She let out a deep sigh and raised her eyebrows. 'Gave me the whole spiel about how I was like a little sister. It was very embarrassing.' Her face managed to get to an even deeper shape of red and it was almost purple now.

Lou let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. It was a small miracle that between all the hardships Ximena had endured, that there had been some good people as well.

'O, do I remember that', laughed Debbie. 'Danny would always take the hottest boys home and then whenever I tried to flirt with any of them I would get the "you're-like-a-little-sister-talk".'

Ximena giggled at Debbie's story as her face slowly returned to its normal color.

Lou finally took a sip of her coffee, it was barely eleven, but what a day it had been already.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
